


Failing Intuition

by viktoire



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Implied Dale Cooper/Albert Rosenfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoire/pseuds/viktoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that dreary February morning as Dale drove into the town of Twin Peaks, you'd think he would've known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble that I may turn into something bigger as I rewatch Twin Peaks this fall. :3

Dale Cooper was what you'd call intuitive.

As a young boy, he'd simply chalked it up to magic. When he had some sort of abstract question, he could figure out the answer by the strangest, yet simplest methods; throwing a baseball in the backyard, deconstructing anagrams of words that popped into his mind, opening a book to a random page and interpreting an answer through what was on it. He thought it was a brilliant gift, but decided to kept most of the magic he felt he harnessed a secret — after all, it'd be spoiled if he let everyone know, wouldn't it?

With each passing year, a small part of him wondered if perhaps he'd lose that magic. But as he blossomed into a young man, he could still muster tiny miracles; with a single snap of his fingers at a red stoplight, it'd turn green. The only change had been in his dreams. When he was young, his mind would easily drift off into a slumber full of fanciful, brightly-colored dreams that made him feel as if he were soaring. After the death of his mother, his dreams had turned to nightmares, bogged down by angry, sinister demon-like entities that shook him to the core. Almost nightly, he'd thrash until he woke himself up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face.

Eventually, he could no longer keep the 'magic' a secret. He'd told his partner and closest friend Windom, who had laughed it off and said he was crazy. He'd told Caroline, Windom's wife and one of his closest friends, hoping her maternal nature would somehow find a way to rationalize it to his inner-child, but she'd only shook her head and told him he shouldn't drink so much coffee before bed.

One quiet night at his apartment, as they lay on the floor surrounded by pillows and several small boxes of Chinese takeout, he'd finally confided in Albert. In his usual fashion, he'd spouted off a few sarcastic remarks, but after realizing just how unnerved Dale truly was, Albert grasped his hand in his and moved closer.

_"Coop, we all have strange dreams now and then."_

_"Albert, they aren't just dreams,"_ he said seriously. _"They're these terrifying nightmares."_

 _"I don't mean to simplify what you're going through, I just..."_ he trailed off.

_"What?"_

_"I've just been worried about you lately."_

_"You, worried about me?"_  Dale cracked a small smile.

Albert scowled and removed his hand, only to have Dale grab it back. They talked into the night, Dale describing what he saw in his nightmares and Albert, while not saying much, comforting him. Regardless of Albert's unsureness of how to respond, Dale instinctively knew it was the right thing to confide in him — and Albert knew that whatever was tormenting Coop wasn't about to quit anytime soon, though he didn't dare tell him that.

On that dreary February morning as Dale drove into the town of Twin Peaks, you'd think he would've known. Had even the tiniest of inklings, or felt even a trace of fear settling into his bones warning him that maybe, just _maybe_ he should turn the car around and hightail it out of there.

But he didn't.

 


End file.
